The Longest Week
by Radioactive Weekend
Summary: Kuma goes missing and Prussia will do anything to find him. On the way he and Canada experience the longest and most touching week they have ever had. PruCan, Fluff, rated T For mild Blood.


**Monday:**

"P-Prussia! C-can you get up for a second?!" Canada said in the loudest voice he possibly could. This to Prussia sounded like normal talking.

Prussia groggily opened his eyes only to have sun fill them. _Owww__**.**_He raised an eyebrow "Ja Birdie?" With a roll of his shoulders he slugged his way out of bed and downstairs. He figured He could hear Canada better if he where next to him.

"I can't find Kuma!" This time he really was yelling. Canada's face was flushed and he was flailing his arms like a lunatic. Of course Prussia found this the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He decided not to say how cute he was and try to find the bear he ever so much found annoying.

"We'll find him. Don't worry. He couldn't have gone far, he's probably sleeping somewhere or he's outside in the yard." Canada stopped

freaking out and his curl bounced slightly. He really hoped Prussia was right. He couldn't stand it if Kuma-whats his face- was lost. Sure the bear couldn't always see him but he had him since he was young. He couldn't lose him now.

"O-okay. I'll l-look inside. W-will you look outside?" Canada started to tear up a little. Prussia bent over and slowly wiped the small tear off of the Canadians soft cheek.

"Of course. If he's not outside or in I'll look around the neighborhood." Prussia would truly do anything for Canada. He couldn't stand it when he cried. It just broke his heart- not that he had one anymore.- Canada was the only thing that made him feel alive. Now that Germany was spending so much time with Italy and Japan. He rarely had time for Prussia anymore.

"Okay. T-thanks." Canada turned to look in the living room. He was still in a sort of terrified shiver but he had to look. He honestly felt bad for having Prussia go outside. It was raining and probably cold. But Kuma may have been out there and if he where to try and stop Prussia it would only upset the former nation. He knew how much Prussia loved to do things for Him. He couldn't stand to have to tell him not to do something.

Prussia walked outside in the pouring rain. All for the love of a man he had become so found of. He really didn't mind. It was only rain and it honestly couldn't hurt him. He looked around, but no sign of the little ball of fluff anywhere. He suddenly got a little worried when he saw a hole in the fence of Canada's back yard. The little thing must have run off. _Damn__**.**_ What would he tell Canada if the bear wasn't in the house? It would be awful.

**Tuesday:**

Canada sat on the couch holding his knees close to his chest. He let out small weeps. They still hadn't found Kuma. He patiently waited for Prussia. He said he'd only be a few minutes. This to Canada seemed like hours. Finally the ever so "awesome" Nation walked down the steps.

Prussia looked at Canada for a mere second before noticing the tears. He had almost flown over to his side. He had wrapped his arms around the man and nuzzled his face into his hair. He kissed the top of his head and murmured "Es ist in Ordnung. Ich bin hier." Into his ear.

Canada sucked in a bunch of air and let it out in a sigh. "I'm just worried about him." Canada pushed his forehead against Prussia's. Only to find out His lover was running a fever. "Hey, you okay?" He kissed the Prussians forehead and then pulled back as a burning sensation went over his lips. "Your burning up. I should have told you not to go outside. I'm sorry. Not before you say anything, your going upstairs. NOW."

"No, don't be sorry. It's not like I can die from it." He grabbed the Canadians hand and pushed it against his chest. "See, it doesn't beat. I'm already gone." Every time he said something along the lines of his dissolution it left a bitter feeling on his tongue. Along with as numbness on his teeth and lips. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact he was still here and not gone.

"Don't say that! It may not beat but your not gone! Your right here beside me! Please don't talk like that…I don't like it that your d-dead." Canada couldn't bring himself to bring his hand away from the Prussian mans chest. Funny thing is, it made Him stop crying, stop worrying. How could his boyfriend saying he was dead calm him down? Maybe it was because he knew he would always have him. Until the end. Forever and ever. This brought a slight smirk onto the Canadians lips.

"I know. I just needed you to calm down for a second. I'm not leaving, I'm sorry I'm dead but I won't leave you. I'll be by your side. Now, How about when I feel a little better we go and find Kuma?" He removed the Canadians hand from his chest. He smiled with his idiotic grin and silently stole a kiss from his lovers lips. "How's that sound?"

"O-Okay." Canada wrapped his arms around the Prussian and pushed him down on the couch. Only to fall asleep like that with-in minutes.

"Ich liebe dich." Prussia kissed Canada's head and then relaxed into the couch. He would continue to look for the annoying bear tomorrow. _Gott_.. He thought. _I love you so much Canada. I'll do anything for you, I swear. And we'll find this bear. I swear to you, I promise you. And I don't break a promise._

**Wednesday:**

Canada woke up in a Craze and began to Pull Prussia of the couch. They were leaving. They were leaving now.

About Ten minutes later they were walking on the side walk searching for the lost KumaNacho. Canada couldn't tell but Prussia really was sick. Prussia wouldn't tell him though. He didn't want him to be worried. To be honest Prussia was pretty scared, He was basically dead, and how could he be sick? He blew it off and followed close behind Canada.

"Prussia, do you think we'll find Kuma?"

"I'm certain of it Birdie."

"Birdie? You haven't called me that in awhile."

"Ja, I know. But I just couldn't help it."

"I don't mind. I think it's sweet. Are you okay? Your flushed." Canada stopped and looked at Prussia.

"I'm fine. It's just a little chilly outside."

"Well duh it's chilly. But whatever."

"Where do you think Kuma could have gone?"

"Hmm….."

**Thursday: (Violence warning)**

"We'll never find him will we?" Canada had just about given up. He had wanted so very much to find the Bear but he just couldn't. They had torn apart the house, called other Nations, and called all over Canada. But alas, no Bear was there to be found.

"I'm not so sure anymore." Prussia sat down next to Canada on the couch and snuggled up next to him. He gave a small weak cough and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "I just don't know where to look anymore."

"Prussia, do, do you think he died?" Canada looked at the man very seriously. He needed an answer, if Prussia thought he was dead, then he probably was. He trusted Prussia. And he also trusted his opinion.

"I'm….I'm not sure. I, can't say. I hardly know him. Is he in anyway known to run off?" Prussia didn't want to give his opinion. Of course he believed the Bear was dead. But he wouldn't dare tell Canada that. He just couldn't.

"No, at least not for this long." Canada honestly didn't like Prussia answer. He wanted a yes or no. But then again how could Prussia know? This just seemed weird to Canada. His bear doesn't disappear. And Prussia doesn't get sick. Canada knew if he brought up the fact that Prussia may be sick he'd only get blown off.

"Mind if I tell you story?"

"Um, sure."

"Alright then, My Dissolution. I've never really talked to anyone about this but, it did hurt. I just disappeared for a week and came back. But, there's a reason for that and it's kind of long. The date of my Dissolution I didn't know what was going to happen. All I knew was that I was going to die and not come back. I woke up to a burning pain in my chest. I knew it was coming so I just ran off. By the time I was by myself I….I just, started coughing up tons of Blood. I again knew I was dying. But, it was what came after was what came the pain I was being ripped apart. And I was all too much alive while it happened. After that I didn't come home for a week. I'm not going to get into much more but maybe something Happened to Kuma that made him want to hide." Prussia didn't want to tell that to Canada but he just sort of, had too.

"I understand. And, if he's not back by Sunday?" Canada didn't want to talk about Prussia dying. He couldn't bring himself to talk about it.

"Then, there's probably a good chance he's…gone." Prussia could see the pain in Canada's eyes. He wished he didn't talk about his death. But he at least thought Canada should know what had truly happened.

"I hope he comes back."

"Me too."

**Friday:**

Canada was awoken by the loudest noise he had ever heard. Prussia and Germany arguing over the phone.

Prussia: "Mir geht es gut DEUTSCHLAND!"

Germany: "Ihre kranken Bruder!"

Prussia: "Kanada ist wach, auf Wiedersehen!"

Prussia nearly broke the phone when he hung up. He really hoped Canada didn't understand any of that.

"So, you're sick?" Of course Canada learned some German. He had to living with this guy.

"Yeah, but HONESTLY I'm fine."

"You're sweating buckets and trembling. Please just lay on the couch at least. It would make me feel better."

Prussia reluctantly sat on the couch. He really felt fine. Sure he was stuffy and he was flushed, and he was freezing, and, okay. Maybe he didn't feel fine. His chest felt swollen and he was dizzy. He felt as if his whole body just shut down and went to sleep. And without knowing it he was sleeping on the couch. Canada looked down from the banister and rubbed his tires eyes. Living with a stubborn German-Prussian- wasn't the easiest but he loved the man so much he didn't actually care. He decided they could look for KumadaDisco tomorrow. He wanted to let the poor guy rest, He was so sweet, despite what others thought Canada knew Prussia had one of the biggest hearts of anyone he had met. Emphasis on the HAD.

Prussia breathed slowly as he slept and all he could think about was Canada and the fact they may never find that Bear. He suddenly started to dream about it dying.

_It's dark, we are in the middle of the street. Canada's crying, what's that in his hand? Its, Kumajirou! He's dead, his eyes have rolled back. OH NO! Poor Canada! I've never seen him so upset, wait, why can't I move over there?! I want to make sure he's okay. Wait…Why is he leaving? He can't see me! CANADA! I'M RIGHT HERE! TURN AROUND! There's a note next to where the body was, maybe I can move to see it. Come on legs, don't fail me! There we go, now I'm moving Wait, that's my writing. "Canada, I honestly hate you. I killed your Bear because you don't ever pay attention to me." NO! That's not true! Canada! Canada! Please! COME ON I DIDN'T DO IT!_

Prussia's eye popped open and above him was a little Canadian with a worried look on his face.

"You where shouting Prussia. Are you okay?" Canada believed he was yelling because sometimes when you're sick you have nightmares. But, he was still a little worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream." He smiled like a Cheshire cat and scratched his head. He hated having dreams like that. When you really couldn't control anything and everything was going wrong.

**Saturday:**

Prussia was happily feeling better and was ready to find that god forsaken bear. He really hoped the thing was alright, he would hate to see Canada cry. He couldn't stand it when Canada cried. It made him feel like he was dying…Again.

Canada was glad Prussia was feeling better and willing to look for Kumabanjo. He hoped Kuma was alright, He loved the little Bear. He guessed it would be okay if maybe they didn't find him. He'd still have Prussia.

Prussia began to think. What if he lost Canada? Losing Canada would be like Hell. There would be no more purpose for him. He would have to try and kill himself. Sure he's already dead but he would find a way to end himself. If Canada ever denied his love or broke up with him or died or anything. Prussia would die, because everything that Prussia lacks Canada makes up for he is his everything for the rest of eternity, losing him would be the end of the world for with all his sadness he would destroy every living person on the planet. Nothing would be the same, all colors would go to grey and there would be no happiness. Just nothingness, no sound, no taste, nothing to touch, just plain blankness, and in that last once of sanity there would be blackness, and once the small sliver of blackness flickered out, the last breaking point, the point he knew Canada wouldn't come back, everything that had ever existed in his lifetime would be meaningless and nonexistent.

Canada wondered what it would be like if he ever lost Prussia. Nothing would fit completely, could he move on? He couldn't think about it. His ever so silent innocence pushed him away from the thought. Or maybe that was the comforting words Prussia Had always whispered. Always reassuring they would never grow apart. That there were no ways, in time or space, not even a paradox could create a time where they would split. No, they were like the sun and moon. Always together, forever.

**Sunday:**

Prussia was gone this morning and now it was pitch black outside. He wouldn't answer his phone and Canada began to worry. He couldn't even begin to think where he was. What If Prussia was lost? How would he find him? _KNOCK KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"CANADA OPEN UP! I'VE GOT GREAT NEWS!" Canada ran to the door and opened it as fast as possible. Only to let out the loudest squeal on Earth. In Prussia's hands there he was, KUMA!

"KUMA!" Canada snatched the Bear out of Prussia's arms and squeezed him as tight as possible. Little tears trickled down his tender face and he smiled brightly. "Thank you!" He kissed the bear and then placed him down on the Couch. In a flash he ran up to Prussia and knocked him on the ground. Kissing all over his face laughing hysterically.

"Mmmm your,-mmm Welcome –Ca-mm" He kept getting cut off by spontaneous kisses. He was very surprised to find the Bear. He had found it eating cat food on the porch of an Old Lady. The Lady had put up a fight though. Constantly saying it was her cat and hitting Prussia with a purse. At one point she sprayed Perfume in his eyes. And all he did was politely ask for the bear. He ended getting Kuma back. All he had to do was Kiss the Old Lady. She tasted like Prune juice and oatmeal. But he got the bear back didn't he? He was actually very proud of himself for it.

Canada then calmed down and kissed the man Passionately. "God I love you. Thank you so much Prussia. I love you so much. Forever we will be together. And this just proves it, forever mine. And I forever yours."

**Authors note:**

Yay! It's Finally done. Well, this was written for an awesome lady by the name of MyCanadianRomance. Go find her, She is an amazing Canada Cosplayer. She also posted her first Fanfiction today.

Prussia: No one cares.

Radioactive: OH HUSH YOU!

Prussia: I AM YOU! Or did you forget?

Radioactive: You should be happy. I made Canada kiss us.

Prussia: Does that mean MyCanadianRomance kissed us?

Radioactive: NO! That's creepy! Leave my friends out of your sick fantasies.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Mir geht es gut DEUTSCHLAND!: I'm fine Germany!**

**Ihre kranken Bruder: Your Sick Brother.**

**Kanada ist wach, auf Wiedersehen: Canada is Awake, Goodbye.**

**~Love me because I'm German~**


End file.
